Crystal Heart
by bisplease
Summary: 'She's always too quiet.' People would whisper as the girl walked down the hallway. Always sticking to the side lines, talking to no-one. 'It's him.' They would whispered when they saw him walking down the hallway. They would never work out! But could they? [Jelsa, Kristanna, Eugenzul, Merricup, Modern Au, High School Au, Fluffy and Emotional, T to be safe] [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

_She's always too quiet. _People would whisper as the girl walked down the hallway. Always sticking to the sidelines, talking to no-one.

_It's him._ They would whispered when they saw him walking down the hallway.

_They would never work out! _

But could they?

* * *

><p>Elsa Melody Winters, always a quiet girl. Never really spoke unless she needed too. No one would notice her. Elsa was the kind of girl that would watch from the sidelines quietly. Of course she knew that her sister was one of the most popular girls in school along with her cousin.<p>

She actually had a few talents that no-one knew about. Like the fact that she had taken figure skater lessons from the age of three up until sixteen. Or the fact that she had the best voice around, no-one could top.

But since no-one knew about these talents then to the public eye she was just a target, victim.

The easy choice.

The bullies, they are what she was targeted by. They found it amusing. Some had made a game of it. _'Who can make the __**Snow Queen **__cry?' _

No-one of course. It was impossible.

At the age of eight she had decided to stop talking. If you don't say anything you can't say anything wrong, thus they can't bully you, right?

Wrong. That just give the bullies even more reason to target her.

Her sister, Anna, had tried so hard to get her to talk over the last nine years, never succeeding.

Her parents, they wanted her to be happy so bad. They had tried for years but couldn't get their daughter to talk.

But now they had died, a boat accident. Elsa and Anna now lived with their Aunt Primrose and Uncle Thomas.

* * *

><p>Jackson Frost-Overland, he was the leader of <strong>The Big Seven<strong>, the popular group in DD High school. He was also a heart throb, every girl wanted him. Well nearly. Naturally he hadn't heard of Elsa Winters. She always seemed to blend into the walls. No-one would see her. He had white hair and shocking blue eyes. Mostly goes by Jack Frost. Eighteen years old.

Next was Rapunzel Alexandria Corona. She was actually the cousin of Elsa and Anna, but no-one knew of this of course, except Anna and Elsa, it was one of those things that she didn't really want getting out. She was a bubbly girl, everyone loved her, along with her cousin, Anna. She has long blonde hair that just touches the top of her bottom and green, lively eyes. Goes by Punzie or Punz, which ever one she wants. Eighteen years old.

That brings me on to Anna Rebecca Winters, Cousin to Rapunzel Alexandria Corona and sister to Elsa Winters. Again no-one knew this. She has a bubbly personality like her cousin and much different from her quiet sister. She has strawberry blonde hair always tied in twin braids on her shoulders. Anna has had a thing for the one and only Kristoff Bjorgman for around four years now. Her eyes are a lively bright blue. Her friends call her Annie but everyone else calls her Anna. Sixteen years old.

Fourth there is Merida DunBroch. She is feisty and you don't want to get in her way. She has amazing skills with a bow and arrow along with many other sports. She had a secret crush on Hiccup Haddock, another member in the group. Her closest friends are Anna and Punzie. Often her and Jack get into arguments over silly things. Merida has fiery, curly red hair that cannot be tamed no matter how much anyone tries. She is eighteen years old. Most people just call her Mer.

Fifth is Hiccup Haddock. There isn't much to his character. He is more of the nerd of the group, always has a book in hand. He has brown hair and green eyes. Secretly has a crush on Merida DonBroch ever since they met in fourth grade. He, too, is eighteen years old.

Sixth, we have Kristoff Bjorgman. He is a tall figure for his age. Shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He has had a crush on Anna Winters since day they met years ago. He is in the grade above Anna's making him seventeen. Anna always calls him Krissy or Kristopher as a joke that has been going on for years between the two.

Finally, Eugene Fitzherbert, better known as Flynn Rider. He is cocky and flirts with the ladies with his famous smoulder. The one that does _not _seem to work on the one that he likes, Rapunzel Corona. Yes! He does like our one and only Punzie! He may be the kind of guy to flirt with the girls but in all honesty, if he was in a relationship he would never betray a girl. Brown hair with a goatee brown eyes. He's your average height. Also eighteen years old.

Now that you have met all the of the characters in this story let us begin, shall we?

* * *

><p>Since Elsa's parents only wanted their daughters to be happy, Elsa herself decided that enough was enough of her self-imposed isolation and was ready to show the world who she was. No more hiding.<p>

And she had the most perfect way of coming out of this shell she had locked herself in nine years ago.

The schools annual talent show was coming up. This was the perfect time to show who she really was.

Elsa walked down the hallway looking for the sign-up sheet.

When she saw it, she looked over it.

_DisneyDream's Annual Talent Competition! _

_Got a special talent? _

_Got an amazing singing voice? _

_Or just something that you want to show off? _

_Here's your chance! _

_Sign-up now to show off your special talents. _

_Friday September 19__th__ in the main hall_

_Lessons cancelled, fourth to sixth period. _

Elsa saw the sign-up sheet with a pen. Luckily it was after-school and she was just staying behind to study like usual.

No-one would suspect that she, Elsa Melody Winters, would do this. This was a huge step and she wanted to make her parents happy.

She walked away leaving to go home, ready for the talent show that Friday.

Elsa had signed the sheet as, _TSQ._

* * *

><p>Friday had came and all students were sitting in the main hall watching the talent show. Anna was sitting with The Big Seven and of course Elsa, as usual was no-where in sight. This was a usual thing for her, she never turned up for social events, so Anna shrugged it off.<p>

She was getting on heck of a shock later.

* * *

><p>Naturally, since Elsa was the last person to sign-up for the talent show she would go last. There were a lot of amazing acts but Elsa wasn't here to win. She was here to prove to her parents that she can do anything thrown at her. And here she was.<p>

Elsa had made sure that her Aunt and Uncle were in the audience and obviously Anna and Punzie were too.

"And our final act for today is… This person has actually not given a name but three letters and these are T-S-Q." The teacher, Mrs. Brown, announced. "So I guess please put your hands together for the anonymous person!"

There was a lot of whispering, just what Elsa wanted.

No-one stepped on stage when the mystery person was announced but the music started anyway.

It was a soft, slow melody.

_**I will not make the same mistakes you did**_

_**I will not let myself **_

_**Cause my heart so much misery**_

**A shadow steps on-stage. **

_**I will not break the way you did, **_

_**You fell so hard**_

_**I've learned the hard way**_

_**To never let it get that far. **_

The shadow seems to be wearing a large, oversized hoodie.

_**Because of you **_

_**I never stray to far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you **_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you **_

_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid. **_

The murmurs from earlier have quietened down, everyone curious to who the person is.

_**I lose my way**_

_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry **_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes. **_

_**I'm forced to fake **_

_**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break**_

_**When it wasn't even whole to start with **_

The person turns around, seemingly taking off what is covering their identity.

_**Because of you **_

_**I never strayed too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you **_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you **_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you **_

_**I am afraid.**_

The hoodie is now off. The person turns around and everyone gasps. The person has tears running down their face but that doesn't effect them.

_**I watch you die**_

_**I heard you cry every night in your sleep **_

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me **_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain **_

_**And know I cry in the middle of the night **_

_**For the same damn thing**_

Now Anna, Punzie, Primrose and Thomas are crying all sitting in shock. The three girls are crying because of the person who is on stage.

It's Elsa.

_**Because of you **_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_

_**Because of you**_

_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I try my hardest just to forget everything **_

_**Because of you**_

_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you **_

_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty **_

_**Because of you **_

_**I am afraid**_

The girl who has not said a word in nine years, is currently up on stage singing like an angle. For everyone else this is just another performer, the girl who never spoke but for the cousins it was a huge deal.

_**Because of you **_

_**Because of you **_

The performance is over and everyone is shell shocked, sitting frozen in their seats.

_Who was that? _Everyone was wondering.

Suddenly Anna and Punzie shot up form their seats and made a bee-line for the stage. They tackled the girl who was crying silently on stage.

"Elsa! You actually sung! Oh my gosh! It's been so long since we last heard you sing!" Anna chocked in-between sobs.

All of a sudden one person stood up, clapping, followed by the rest of the school, teachers, students, all.

Elsa let out a weak, teary smile with a sob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello my wonderful readers! I have actually written quiet a few fan fictions before but they all ended up being deleted. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of hopefully many to come. **

**This was actually longer than I expected it to be, so I don't know if this will be the normal, average amount of words I write each chapter. **

**Currently, I do not have a computer. I am writing off of my brothers until I get a new one which will be around Christmas. **

**Therefore my updates will be around every 2-3 days depending on when I have access to my brothers computer. Please do bear with me in the updates, I promise I try my hardest but I will also depend on my teachers. I have just started Year 10 so GCSE's which means more work for me! Yay! **

**Now on to disclaimers etc. **

**Song used: Because Of You - Kelly Clarkson **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney or Dreamwork's characters. They belong to their respective companies. Characters are only used for readers enjoyment and no profit what-so-ever. This is all written in free time of the author. **

**Ships included in story: Jelsa {Jack ForstxElsa} Kristanna {KristoffxAnna} Eugenzul? {Flynn/EugenexRapunzel} Merricup {MeridaxHiccup} **

**Goodbye and please leave a review, favourite and follow please! **

_**The-IceQueenElsa**_


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the Big Seven sat in the audience confused.

Why had Anna and Punzie just charged on stage and tackled the girl? Did they have some kind of relation with her? Was there something they were not telling? They had some explaining to do later.

* * *

><p>"Okay, thank you but could you please tell the audience your name?" Mrs. Brown asked.<p>

"Sure," Elsa said. Actually said! "Elsa Winters? Do some of you remember that? The Snow Queen?" There was a collection of mummers.

There were gasps and, '_No way! Your so not Elsa Winters!_'

"Oh yeah? I think I am." She replied sassily.

"Okay, thank you Miss. Winters." Mrs. Brown interrupted. "Oh, it looks like the results are in! This years DisneyDream talent competition is…"

'_Who is it_!' and '_The suspension is killing me!_' could be heard throughout the crowd.

"Well, this is a surprise. This years winner is… Elsa Winters!"

Everyone was clapping away and cheering while Elsa wasn't moving. She only came here today to show her parents that she can do anything. She didn't mean to win, but here she was, and she had won.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa!" Anna cheered. "You just won the whole damn thing!"

"I did? Oh my gosh, I did!" She cheered back.

Once the applause died down Mrs. Brown walked back onto stage. "So Miss. Winters, do you want to do another performance? I think the crowd would want it! Right?" The crowd erupted again.

"Okay, okay! I will do another song." Elsa giggled slightly, bringing her left hand to cover her mouth. "This is actually one that I wrote."

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**_

_**Not a foot print to be seen**_

_**A kingdom of isolation**_

_**And it looks like I'm the Queen**_

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**_

_**Couldn't keep it in **_

_**Heaven knows I tried **_

_**Don't let them in **_

_**Don't let them see**_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be **_

_**Conceal, don't feel**_

_**Don't let them know**_

_**Well know they know**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Can't hold it back anymore**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Turn away and slam the door **_

_**I don't care what their going to say **_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

_**It's funny how some distance **_

_**Makes everything seem small**_

_**And the fear that's once controlled me**_

_**Can't get to me at all**_

_**Its time to see what I can do **_

_**To test the limits and break through**_

_**No right, no wrong **_

_**No rules for me**_

_**I'm Free! **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**I am one with the wind and sky**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go you'll never see me cry**_

_**Here I stand **_

_**And here I stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**_

_**My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around**_

_**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

_**I'm never going back**_

_**The past is in the past**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**That perfect girl is gone **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**And I'll raise like the break of dawn **_

_**Here I stand **_

_**In the light of day**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

When Elsa had finished everyone started clapping.

'_I've done it! I've gone from the quiet person that no one ever saw to the girl singing her heart out on stage. I hope your proud, mama and papa.'_

* * *

><p>About half an hour later everything was over and clamed down. It was the end of the day and everyone was coming over to the Winters' house for a get-together. Of course, this time they would have the mysterious Elsa Winters.<p>

It was around five thirty in the evening. Elsa, Punzie and Anna were all sitting around talking, waiting for the others to arrive so that they could all introduce themselves. Finally there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Anna exclaimed, jumping out of her seat while Elsa rolled her eyes.

She raced to the door and opened it. Standing there was the whole gang, minus Punzie and Anna of course. "Hi, Annie." Kristoff said as he was standing at the front.

"Do you guys want to come in then?" Anna asked. They nodded and walked though the door and into the main room. There they saw Punzie and the mysterious 'Elsa' whom they all wanted to know about.

"Okay," Jack spoke first. "First things first, Anna and Rapunzel, you are going to explain what happened earlier."

"Well you see, as you know, Punzie and I are cousins." She started. "Well, there is a third member to our cousin-thingy. And that person is my _sister _Elsa Winters. You never knew about her because she has never spoke a word in nine years plus she was one of those kids who always stayed to the side and never went to any social events. No offence, Elsa."

"None taken." She replied.

"Okay, so let me introduce you. This is-" Anna started but was cut off by Elsa. "Wait, let me try," She said. "Okay let's see… Well obviously I know you two, Anna Rebecca Winters, sister of me and cousin to Punzie. Then there is Rapunzel Alexandria Corona, cousin to Anna and I. Annie is sixteen years old while Punzie is eighteen." The group understood this since they were family. "Next, lets see, we have 'Flynn Rider' or your real name, Eugene Fitzherbert. Eighteen years old. Next, Kristoff Bjorgman, seventeen. Hiccup Haddock eighteen years old, nerd of the 'Big Seven'. Merida DonBroch, eighteen years old and finally Jackson Frost-Overland, more commonly know as Jack Frost, correct? Eighteen years old and the leader of the Big Seven."

They all sat staring at her in shock. "What? Surprised? I'm not just a useless stick in the mud, I know my things."

"Yeah, no kidding, but seriously, you sound like some sort of stalker." Hiccup spoke up.

"Okay, so now we know that you know all of us, tell us about yourself." Kristoff asked.

"Sure, so my name is Elsa Melody Winters. I am older sister to Annie over there and Punzie, cousin. I am seventeen and I am pretty sure I am the youngest in the entire grade, my birthday being **August 26****th**** 1997***, so probably. I haven't spoken in nine years until today. Before you ask, yes my hair is naturally this colour, no I do not know why seeing as my mother was a brunette and my father had reddish blonde like Annie." Elsa completed.

"So, Elsa, do you have anything specific that we should call you? Like Anna is Annie, Rapunzel is Punzie and Merida is Mer?" Eugene asked.

Before Elsa could reply Anna but in. "Well, we always called her Ellie when we were younger didn't we Punz?"

"Yeah."

"So should we call you Ellie?" Jack asked, unsure.

"I don-" Anna shot Elsa a look. "Fine, I guess."

"Ellie? Do you have anymore tricks hid up your sleeve then?" Anna asked, not really knowing what her sister could do.

"Oh Annie, of course I do. But I couldn't give away all my secrets now, could I? I have to keep something's hidden." She replied with a smirk. Everyone was slightly crept out but eager to know what Anna's knew found sister had up her sleeve.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I knew an Elsa before, in fact I'm pretty sure she looked just like you do, platinum blonde hair and forget-me-not blue eyes." Kristoff suddenly said.

"Why, Kristoff? Do you not remember me?" Elsa asked in mock hurt.

"No way! Elsie? Elsie Winters? Oh my gosh, how did I not know this earlier? Wow, come here and give me a hug!" He announced standing up with his arms wide open. Elsa got up and hugged Kristoff who, in turn, picked her up and swung her about.

Jack felt a pang of something when they hugged.

"Umm, are we missing something?" Merida asked, feeling awkward like the rest of the gang, not knowing what was going on.

"Oh, well back in elementary school, before I stopped talking, Kristoff and I were best friends. Then he moved away and I stopped talking. I've actually known about him being back since he started DisneyDream. Kris? Are you still obsessed with ice and reindeer?" Elsa asked, looking up at her childhood best friend.

Kristoff blushed red before answering. "Yeah, I guess. My parents own a farm now and I found a reindeer wandering around the woods one day. They knew how much I love them so they let me keep him, his name is Sven."

"Oh, so just like that stuffed reindeer you had when you were six?"

Kristoff blushed a deeper red. "Yes, and please stop embarrassing me!" It was true, the rest of the gang were sitting behind snickering at what Elsa was saying. They never knew any of this about Kristoff. "You should meet him someday. I'm sure he would love you."

There was a silence before Punzie spoke up. "Anyone want to watch a horror movie?" There was a chorus of yes but Elsa sat silent. "Ellie?"

"I-I don't know?" Everyone was looking at her. "Okay fine but I don't want to."

"Okay, I'll put the disc in while Jack and Elsa go and get the popcorn or whatever we need." Anna instructed.

Elsa and Jack stood up and walked to the kitchen together. "So, Elsa, I haven't heard of you before. Are you in any of my classes?" Jack asked while grabbing a few packets of microwavable popcorn and handing it to Elsa.

"Actually, yes, I am. You sit at the back of the room in every class whereas I sit in the front."

"Wow, really? I never knew." Jack said to himself but loud enough for Elsa to hear.

"Well I would assume you wouldn't know about someone below you in the popularity ladder. You always being swarmed by girls 24/7 and I, preferring to be alone studying or reading in the library."

By now the popcorn was done. Elsa opened the packets and poured the contents into the bowl. Jack was standing watching her in interest.

"Oh, and don't try and make me one of your fan girls. I've been watching you for years, Jack Frost, and I'm not like those girls that drool over some 'popular, heart-throb'." And with that Elsa walked back to the main room, leaving a shocked Jack behind with his jaw hanging open.

"Hey, Jack? You coming or are you going to stand there thinking about the fact that Elsa just totally rejected you?" Merida laughed.

Snapping himself out of his trance, Jack rushed into the main room where they were all waiting for him so they could start the movie.

When he sat down Anna picked up the remote and pressed play.

* * *

><p>About two hours later the film had finished.<p>

"Is it over yet?" Elsa asked from behind a pillow.

"Yes, Elsa, you can come out now." Punzie called out.

"Great!"

"So what should we do now?" Hiccup asked once everything was back to normal.

"Anyone want to play spin the bottle truth or dare?" Eugene suggested.

There was a chorus of 'Yeahs'.

"Let's play then." Elsa announced, placing a bottle down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello Lovies! I can't believe the amount of positive feed back I got from the first chapter. Did you guys enjoy it that much? **

**Well I managed to get a hold of my brothers computer again so you guys are in luck and are getting a chapter earlier! **

**Well, this chapter is longer than the last chapter hitting 1892 words, a personal best I believe. Again, I am not promising anything but I think this might be around the normal amount of words per-chapter. **

**I originally had the Truth or Dare chapter to be written in this chapter but when it was hitting nearly 2000 words I decided it was best to not put it in. Anyway I didn't know what I would put in the next chapter except about the school. Maybe if there isn't enough words I might put some couple fluff in for you! But that stays with me along with all my plot twists and ideas I have! Ooooo, has that made you want more? **

**I want to actually thank you for all your reviews etc. They were all so sweet and encouraging. **

*** I don't actually know the cut off date of birth for school grades/years in America so I just used the British on which is September 1****st****. **

**I need to stop rambling now or this authors note maybe longer than the actual story!**

**Disclaimers etc. **

**Songs Used: Let It Go by Idina Menzel **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Tangled, Brave or How to Train Your Dragon characters. They all belong to Disney or DreamWorks's. I only own the plot and any OC's that I may add in the future. **

**Please leave a review, follow or favourite etc. **

_**The-IceQueenElsa **_


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa spun the bottle first. It landed on Kristoff.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Truth..?" He asked unsure on what Elsa would come up with.

"Do you like anyone?" She asked smirking, having a feeling she knew who it was.

Kristoff blushed red. "Umm, yes?" He replied, slightly relieved that, that was the only thing that Elsa had asked him. She could of done much worse.

Next, Kristoff spun the bottle and it landed on Eugene. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He replied confidently.

"I dare you to do a chicken dance in the front yard for two minutes!"

"Okay." He got up and walked to the front yard.

The whole gang and Elsa were snickering while Anna was recording the whole thing.

When Eugene had finished he turned around and saw that Anna had her phone in her hand, pointing it at him.

"Did you record that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well duh! Oh this is going to be great for blackmailing!" She cheered while the others laughed.

They all calmed down and went back inside. Eugene spun the bottle and it landed on Anna.

"Oh no." She muttered to herself.

"Truth or Dare, Anna?"

"Dare, I guess. I am so going to regret this." She muttered the last part to herself.

"I dare you to give the person to your left a piggy back for the rest of the night." He snickered.

Anna looked to her left and saw her sister, giggling. _'Oh great,' _She thought _'Elsa's going to have me carrying her everywhere. I know her.'_

"Oh, this is going to be perfect." Elsa laughed.

Anna spun the bottle for it to land on Merida.

"Truth or Dare, Mer? That kinda rhymed."

"Truth." Merida replied.

"Aww, I was hoping that you would pick dare, I had a great on." She whined. "Okay, Have you ever peed in the pool?"

"Of course I have! Every child pees in the pool right?" She replied confidently.

"Oh.. That was a little, um, straight forward there Mer." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah but at least I admitted it! I bet you wouldn't!" Merida replied while spinning the bottle, said bottle landing on Hiccup. "Oh, Hiccup. Lets see, Truth or Dare?"

"If you had a super power, what would it be and why?"

"I would have the power to train dragons because Dragons are amazing!" Hiccup told everyone.

"O..kay? Spin the bottle, Hicc." He complied and it landed on Punzie.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off Flynn's sock with your teeth."

"Eww but I don't have much choice do I?" They shook their heads. "Fine."

She then removed Eugene's sock with her teeth. "Eww! I need to go wash my mouth now." She shrieked running out of the room. They all sat in silence waiting for Punzie to get back. When she finally did, she spun the bottle, it landing on Elsa.

"Truth or Dare, Els?"

"Dare?" Elsa said.

"I dare you to sit on Jack's lap for the rest of the night!" She exclaimed, not really caring about the fact that the two were blushing furiously.

Elsa scooted over to Jack and plopped herself into his lap.

The group played other random games for the rest of the night until they all had to go home around Eleven.

They were all getting up ,ready to leave when they realised Jack hadn't stood up.

"Jack, are you com- oh." Anna stopped as she saw what happened. Elsa had fallen asleep on Jack's lap throughout the night, so he couldn't move.

"Should I wake her or…?" He asked, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, no, leave her sleep. She looks so peaceful Just take her to her room. It's the in the attic." Jack nodded and gathered her in his arms.

When he reached her room he placed her on her bed and tucked her in.

"Night, Snowflake." He muttered and kissed her forehead before creeping out the door.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke-up the following morning wondering how she got into her bed. She certainly go there herself. She remembered playing truth or dare with her new possible friends, she didn't know whether they classed her as a friend but they were nice enough, and Punzie daring her to sit on Jacks' lap for the rest of the night. That means she must of fallen asleep on Jack's lap and he brought her here.<p>

Just thinking about it made her blush.

She climbed out of bed and started to do her morning routine, washing her face, brushing her hair and teeth.

Today she decided that she was going to wear something different.

Looking in her closet, she picked out a baby blue dress with snowflakes stitched around the bottom. She sectioned her hair and started to do a waterfall braid on the left side of her face.

Finally she applied some light make-up and she was done.

Elsa made her way down stairs to an astonished sister and cousin.

"Wow, Elsa. You look different, it's a good different." Anna commented on seeing her older sister.

"Yeah, Els. Wow."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Well, we need to get to school girls." Their uncle Thomas called out, grabbing his car keys and gesturing to the door. The trio nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Everyone in DisneyDream High School were talking about everything that happened on Friday. The silent girl, Elsa Winters, who apparently was related to Anna Winters and Rapunzel Corona, two of the most beautiful girls in school, the girl who had not spoke in nine years, had actually come out of her shell.<p>

_What would happen now? Would she be hanging around with the Big Seven? The group that is extremely hard for anyone to get into. If so, would they become The Big Eight? _

The doors to the school opened and Punzie, Anna and Merida, no Elsa in sight.

_Wouldn't she be with them? _

But no, she was not. She wasn't popular anyway.

"Hey girls. Where's Elsa?" Kristoff asked when he saw the trio.

"Oh, she had to do something." Anna replied, walking to her locker to grab her first class book, math, and she groaned internally. "She'll be here in a minute, and boy.. Just wait and see."

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking up the path of the school, dreading the day ahead. After what happened on Friday everyone was bound to be talking about her.<p>

With her blue backpack slung over her back she opened the door to DD high school.

Everyone suddenly stopped everything, they all went silent, no spoke upon seeing her. Then all of a sudden they all started whispering.

_Wow, she's hot. _

_Oh my gosh, that's her. She is so pretty. _

_She better not steal my boyfriend, _

Elsa started to feel uncomfortable with all the whispers. She continued on, ignoring everyone, acting like a true _Ice Queen_.

Finally, she saw the Big Seven.

"Hi guys." She called to them and they all turned to her.

It was like some sort of an effect. All the boys jaws dropped when they saw her, Jacks the most. The three of them gathered there selves and shut there jaws, except Jack, he stood staring at her.

When he didn't shut his jaw, Elsa looked at him and said, "Shut it, Jackson. You aren't getting this." And she turned to her locker which was on the other side of the hall.

Jack, who was snapped out of his trance, because she was like an angle, blushed a deep shade of red, which showed up horribly on his pale completion.

Merida was laughing so hard at Elsa's comment that she was crying and her stomach hurt her.

When she calmed down she noticed the weird looks that her friends were giving her and nearly lost it again.

Hiccup turned to Elsa. "What have you got first?"

"Oh, umm, English Language." She replied while grabbing her Language book.

"Really? Jack, Merida and I have that, too. How come we haven't noticed you before?" Hiccup asked bluntly.

Elsa shot him a look that said, _'Really?' _and he shut up instantly.

"Well, anyway. We better get to class." Merida said, breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

And with that they all walked to class, absolutely unaware of what was awaiting around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, before you kill me, I just want to say that I am sorry for not updating in like nine days and the fact that we should be on like chapter 6 or 7 right now, but I have a new story out called….**

_**Breathing in the Snowflakes**_

**It is a Modern Au but it flashes back and forth. You know what check that out for yourself. **

**I have actually had this chapter half typed for about a week but I didn't get around to finishing it. **

**Also today I was pretty much falling asleep in class since I was up and like 5:30 two days in a row, plus I was feeling not my best, along with my physics report that I am 80% positive I failed. **

**Anyway, my next update will be on October 1****st****! Can you believe that it is October in two days! **

**And I gave you Jelsa fluff! **

**Disclaimers: **

**Songs Used: N/A **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, ROTG, HTTYD, Brave or Tangled and its' characters. I only own OC's ( Even the horrible, b****y ones), plot line and some other stuff. **

**Anyway, **

**The-IceQueenElsa out! **


	4. Authors Note

**NOT A CHAPTER**

_Dear my loyal readers, _

_I am afraid that I have to put this story on hiatus or at least slow down the update process. _

_Unfortunately, I have not updated in over a month and I am very aware that I said that I would update on October 1__st__. I have not done that because I have run out of ideas for the story. If you have any ideas for me then feel free to leave them in the review section. _

_Thank you for your cooperation, _

_IslandofSecrets_


End file.
